


Beg

by finalbosspervert



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, I'm Sorry, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finalbosspervert/pseuds/finalbosspervert
Summary: “Jeonghannie…you know you’ll have to beg me to properly touch you, right?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you know me in real life, or at least think you do, please don't read this. Or at least pretend you didn't
> 
> Note the gender neutral reader and the terrible ending! ))

I looked down at the beautiful male laid out before me, his long silver-violet hair spread around his head like a halo. His eyes were hooded and pearly white teeth bit down on his plump bottom lip.

He looked so perfect.

I ran my nails teasingly over his milky thighs, and smirked when I heard his breath hitch. 

“Jeonghannie…you know you’ll have to beg me to properly touch you, right?” I whispered seductively. He blushed even more, too embarrassed and considering leaving himself sexually frustrated just to avoid voicing his needs.   
I ‘Hmm’ed and trailed my fingers further up his body, brushing them along the sensitive skin around his hardened member.   
A soft whine escaped his lips as his veiny hands clutched at the sheets. “(y-y/n), please touch me! Please! I can’t take it anymore!” he said after much hesitation. I smiled slyly as I ran the tips of my nails over Jeonghan’s member, causing him to let out a choked moan. 

Pressing my thumb into his slit, I reached with my left hand for the lube I left on the bedside table. He bucked his hips into my hand and I removed my fingers to squeeze out some lube over them.   
I rubbed my index finger over his tight entrance. Dipping the tip between the muscles, I slowly moved it in and out, eliciting a groan from Jeonghan’s beautiful pink lips.  
His eyes were squeezed shut, face heated, and he was panting in time with my pumps.   
“Aah! (y/n)!” he moaned as I pushed my finger in completely, rubbing against his soft walls until I found his prostate gland and pushed down on it, making my beautiful boyfriend arch his back and pant harder. I slid another finger into his heat, pumping slowly at first before speeding up and licking his entrance teasingly. 

After running my tongue over the tight ring of muscle, I pressed my lips against his upper thigh and sucked, leaving a dark hickey before moving on to make another. Soon, his thighs were littered with dark marks and he was thrusting his hips towards me.   
With a flushed face he moaned out, “(y/n)…please…make me come! Fuck…(y/n), please..”   
“Language, Hannie.” I said and delivered a slap to his thigh, making a pleasured whimper leave his lips.  
I wrapped my fingers around his member, rubbing my thumb against his tip as I continued to finger his ass. A loud moan left his mouth as he grinded up into my hand. I pumped harder and faster around his member, watching as his face morphed into an expression of pure euphoria. One of his hands reached out to grab my hair and pulled it towards him.

“(y/n), fuck, I’m so close.” he whimpered. I felt his muscles clenching around my fingers so I pumped them even faster. I pressed my nail gently into his slit before moving my hand away as Jeonghan came with a wanton moan, strings of pearly come falling onto his torso as his body convulsed with orgasmic aftershocks.

 

His eyes were shut tight and his breathing still irregular, face and chest flushed. When he opened his eyes again, he was shocked to find me watching him so closely. I leaned down and lapped at his chest, licking off the milky liquid. A weak hand pushed at my head. “Yah…jagi, you don’t need to…” a tired voice spoke but I just took his hand in my own and continued down his tummy until all the come was gone.  
Pushing myself back up, I looked into Jeonghan’s eyes before pressing my lips against his. I pushed his lips apart, swirled my tongue with his and let him taste himself. Jeonghan wrapped his free hand loosely around my body and I brought mine up to hold his cheek. I broke off the kiss before softly pecking him all over his face.   
I lay down on my back as Jeonghan curled up by my side with his head on my chest. My exhausted boyfriend promptly dozed off with a gentle smile on his face, his breath lightly hitting my heated skin.

Nothing ever looked more precious.

**Author's Note:**

> What the actual fuck was this. I won't even mind if you kinkshame me


End file.
